Snap Judgment
Snap Judgment was a word association game with a structure similar to Password. Game format Format #1 The original format featured a word-association game played by two teams consisting of a contestant and a celebrity. Contestants completed their associations before the start of the show and their celebrity teammates had three tries to guess the association based on the clue word provided by McMahon. A correct guess won $10, while no correct identification allowed the other team to get the $10 by guessing correctly with one try. If both teams failed to guess correctly, the contestant would reveal the first letter of the association and each celebrity had one shot at guessing the association. The first team to score $100 won the game and played a bonus round called "The Big 5". With the contestant offstage in a soundproof room, the celebrity teammate was asked to come up with five associations to a clue word provided by the host, then designate one of those five as a bonus word, the one his or her teammate was most likely to say. The contestant would then return and have 20 seconds to come up with all five associations for $50 each. Initially, the contestant merely had to say the bonus word in order to double the team's winnings. To provide a greater degree of difficulty, a new rule was added requiring the contestant to guess the bonus word to double the team's winnings. For the second game on the same show, the celebrities switched teams. Format #2 On December 23, 1968 the game format & set was changed to one virtually identical to Password, which had been cancelled by CBS over a year earlier. In the new format, the objective was to guess a word from one-word clues with a point structure identical to that of Password (10 points were awarded for guessing the password on the first clue, nine points on the second clue, eight points on the third clue, etc.) After the fifth word, point values doubled. The first team to reach 25 points won $100 and played a reformatted "Big 5", played similarly to Password's Lightning Round, only with 30 seconds to guess five words at $100 each. There were no returning champions in either format. Each show featured two new contestants. Personnel *Host: Ed McMahon *Sub-Host: Gene Rayburn (September 16-20, 1968) *Announcer: Johnny Olson *Executive Producer: Robert Noah *Producer: Ira Skutch *Director: Franklin Heller *Set Designer: Frank Skinner Trivia Theme music: *1st Main - "Window Shopping" by Bob Cobert (Recycled from The Price is Right) (April 3-September 1, 1967). *2nd Main - "Snap Judgment" by Score Productions (September 4, 1967-March 28, 1969). Merchandise Milton Bradley released a board game based on Snap Judgement in 1968. $(KGrHqN,!jcFELPZTbc8BRG!k1g+j!~~60_35.JPG Photos SJ1.png SJ2.png SJ3.png SJ4.png SJ5.png SJ6.png SJ7.png SJ8.png SJ9.png SJ10.png SJ11.png SJ12.png SJ13.png SJ14.png SJ15.png SJ16.png SJ17.png SJ18.png SJ19.png SJ20.png SJ21.png SJ22.png SJ23.png SJ24.png SJ25.png SJ26.jpg SJ27.jpg SJ28.jpg SnapJ.jpg|Cameraman Bob Batsche, early 1969. SnapJ1.jpg|Early 1969 SnapJ2.jpg|Early 1969 SnapJ3.jpg|Host Ed McMahon, early 1969. SnapJ4.jpg|Three of the four cameramen take a break, Peter Basil, Art Graham and BJ Bjorkman, in early 1969. SnapJ5.jpg|Cameraman Ken Winchester, early 1969. SnapJ6.jpg|Cameras 2, 3 and 4, early 1969. SnapJ7.jpg|Art Graham, early 1969. SnapJ8.jpg|The control room, early 1969. Technical director Jack Irving is the man smiling in the center. SnapJ9.jpg|The floor director in position with Ed McMahon hosting, early 1969. SnapJ10.jpg|Cameraman Peter Basil looking at the new Fairchild audio board, early 1969. SnapJ11.jpg|Johnny Olson, early 1969. Episode Status See Also: Snap Judgment/Episode Guide No episodes of Snap Judgment are known to exist. Video Category:Game Shows N-Z Category:NBC Daytime Category:1967 Premiere Category:1969 Ending